Riku Vs Ansem
by Rikufan
Summary: Riku fights Ansem, finds a way back home, and has various adventures with his friends. Chapter 7 added
1. Riku Vs Ansem

I do not own ANY of the characters in this story Kingdom Hearts does  
  
  
  
Riku vs. Ansem  
  
By Rikufan  
  
"I have had enough of you Ansem." Riku said inflamed after being locked away behind the dark door. "It was your fault, you made me attack my friends." Riku said looking strait at Ansem. "Are you picking a fight . . . little boy." Ansem mocked. Riku lifted his Keyblade and Ansem raised his. Riku struck out with the Keyblade, but Ansem ducked and slashed Riku.   
  
Riku fell to the ground clutching the open wound in his chest; his coat was stained red with the blood. He lifted his Key again and charged at Ansem, but Ansem dodged again and slashed Riku's face cutting a wound in his temples. "You cannot win, I am a thousand times better than you." Ansem hissed as he kicked Riku in his hurt chest. Riku opened his eyes wide with pain and collapsed, all faded into black.   
  
He woke with Ansem right above his chest with the Black Keyblade in his hands raised and ready to strike. "You will die now Riku." Ansem said and brought to blade down, Riku turned out of the way just in time, the blade cut a deep wound in his arm though. 'Ok Riku think fight or flee' Ansem charged again 'flee!' Riku grabbed his blade and ran.   
  
The darkness was slowly turning blue, he stopped and saw a large lake of pure blue water, he turned to see Ansems fist come to him. SPLASH. He hit the water hard, it flowed into his oversized pants and weighed him down, he was slowly sinking 'I gotta get to one of those walls, then I can climb up' Riku swam to the walls and started to climb, he climbed out of the water gasping for fresh air.   
  
Ansem was standing on the other side of the lake "Riku we will fight underwater. They plunged into the warm water, and their keyblades flashed as the light reflected in the water, Ansem started at Riku first with amazing speed, and cut at Riku's already wounded chest, Riku screamed and let out most of his air, he tried to get to the surface but Ansem grabbed him and pulled him down, Riku then had an idea, he made fire with his blade, soon the water began to evaporate, soon they were in nothing but a large pit, Riku jumped out of the pit and readied his Keyblade.   
  
Ansem attacked but Riku was ready and he blocked every blow. Then he charged at Ansem and slashed at his face, Riku began kicking Ansem and eventually Ansem fell, dead into the pit, there he lay cut and bruised, suddenly the darkness lifted and Riku found himself in Hollow Bastion. Sora was there comforting Kairi. "Guys I'm back." Riku said staggering in.  
  
  
  
Thank you pleases review. Don't email me please. Thank you. 


	2. Riku's Request

Sorry about the last one, I was pressed for time, here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
Sorry  
  
Riku stumbled into the area where Riku and Sora had fought. "S Sora I'm so sorry, Sora" Riku stuttered as he fell onto his knees on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
"Riku is that really you?" Sora said "Riku oh I missed you Riku, Kairi Riku is back." Kairi ran over to Riku. "Riku I thought you were dead."  
  
"Sora" Riku said "I want you to hit me hard for what I did." Sora stumbled back surprised at his friend's request. "I can't Riku, you're my friend your-." "NO, I can't be friends with you anymore, I tried to kill you."  
  
"Riku you did the right thing in the end, you saved us from Ansem by sealing yourself in the darkness." Sora said trying to comfort his friend "But I let myself be taken by the dark powers of Maleficent, I did it because I was greedy and selfish, I wanted Kairi for myself." Riku said tears streaking down his wounded face. "Oh Riku I forgive you." Kairi said placing a kiss on Riku's lips. "There you go Riku even Kairi forgives you." Sora said taking some of his shirt and making it into a bandage to cover Riku's hurt chest.   
  
Riku stood up and said "Sora please, hit me, it will make me feel better knowing that I have gotten the same pain I gave you." Sora finished making the bandage and said "All right but I won't hit you hard, your still my friend." Sora gave Riku's chest a light punch. Riku reeled in pain but he managed to say, "Thank you S-Sora, y-you're the best friend, I've ever had." He got up after fixing the bandage on his chest he hugged Sora. "I hope you'll forgive me, Sora."  
  
  
Yay chapter two is done please R/R  
  
Thank you 


	3. The Good Times

Hi it's me again thank you for the reviews I'll keep pumping them out as long as I can so here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square do.  
  
  
  
I Remember The Good Times  
  
"I've been lost" "Lost in the darkness" "I hope you will forgive me"  
  
"Sora"  
  
"Of course I forgive you Riku." Sora said, grinning as he sat back down with his friend. "Sora, I, I don't know what I can do now, I mean how can I stay with you, I'll always feel left out for what I did." Riku said, tears once again flowing down his yellow and black shirt. "Riku we forgive you, we want to help you, and we are still your friends no matter what." Sora said, applying a potion to Riku's wounds. They looked over Hollow Bastion and felt sad for some reason. "Well, what do we do now?" Sora said, his hands on his chin. "We could try and leave, to go back home." Kairi said smiling at the thought of their Paupo tree.  
  
"Yeah." Riku said remembering the star-shaped fruit that tasted so good. "I remember the good times we had on those islands, Sora and I kept trying to beat each other in races, and wooden sword battles, I just wish we could be back there."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, why don't we wish that we were back on destiny islands." Sora said, "Let's all wish with all our hearts that we were back." Suddenly as they wished a ball of shimmering stars lifted them high into the sky, they then fell back onto Destiny Islands, but something was wrong, the islands were black and charred, their houses were destroyed and worse of all they found their parents, dead in the wreckage of their homes.  
  
Sora stood there, silent for a while, taking it all in, the only thing left untouched was the Paupo tree. Kairi stood next to him, crying over her parents. Riku had gone away, he didn't want his friends to see how much he cried over his mother and father too. "The Heartless did this, but why, I wasn't here, they should have come when we got here." Sora said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"We should bury them." Riku said, his eyes still red from crying yet he tried to hide them. "Riku, we will, but don't be afraid to cry, you cry because you loved them as we did ours as well, come on, let's go bury them, it's what's right to do.  
  
Solemnly they dug the six pits and placed their parents into them, Sora had to look away as he started to bury them, Riku just closed his eyes, and Kairi was still weeping over her parents. Riku, and Sora eventually came and helped her with her graves, and then they put a Paupo fruit on each of the graves.  
  
They went over to the beach and looked at the sunset, the last rays of the sun flirting over their parents. "I wish I could have been here, to say goodbye." Sora said as the sun shimmered red and gold over the island. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go." Riku sang looking at the sun slowly set beneath the sea.  
  
WAAAHH so sad, sorry if it was too gruesome but how else would you say it, Please R/R 


	4. The Heartless Return

Hello it's me again with chapter 4  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters  
  
  
  
The Heartless Return  
  
  
  
As Riku finished his song Sora and Kairi looked out into the sunset, the water started turning darker, but the sun wasn't going down any further. Suddenly the water exploded with Heartless, they looked like giant black squid, they grabbed Sora and dragged him into the water, Sora readied his Keyblade and attacked it, meanwhile Riku leapt into the water equipped with his own blade.  
  
Both of them attacked the sea Heartless, but they were getting weary, and soon had to try and get out, then Sora thought of something. "Kairi!" He tried to get Riku's attention but he was already battling a heartless underwater. Sora took a breath of air; put is face underwater and said "Riku! Kairi is in danger come quick." Riku looked up, and he begun to swim to the surface.  
  
They both exploded out of the water and ran to Kairi who was cornered by Heartless. "Leave her alone." Sora screamed, flashing his keyblade "Were the ones you want." The horde of Heartless turned in synchronism and started to come at them. "Run!" Riku said as he and Sora began killing the Heartless. 


	5. Ansem's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.  
  
Ansem's Return  
  
Riku and Sora began destroying the Heartless, but were outnumbered and were slowly taken over by them. "No Riku, Sora come back please." Kairi said, tears running down her white and purple shirt. "Kairi, run!" Riku said Kairi watched for a minute and then ran strait through the heartless. Her heart shown bright red through her shirt. A wave of red light blew all the heartless into oblivion.  
  
Sora and Riku lay there, beaten with blood and bruises all over. Kairi dragged her two friends over to one of the burnt shacks. "Riku! Sora! Please don't be dead please." Kairi said as she wept over Sora and Riku. Suddenly as the darkness of night began to set in, he came, Ansem he came and brandished his weapon.  
  
"Ka. Kairi." Sora said through tears. "You must defeat Ansem with both of our keyblades, only then can he be stopped." Kairi was shocked. "B But I can't wield your weapons." Kairi said, looking up at Ansem as he started to march towards them. "Yes you can Kairi, and remember." Sora said, with his bloodied face. "I will always love you, Kairi." He said putting a scared hand on Kairi's cheek. Then he collapsed.  
  
"No, Sora, Riku don't leave me!" Kairi said, shaking Sora, trying to wake him up. She took up the weapons of her friends. "I will not let my friends be bullied by you, Keyblades, combine!" she said smashing the blades together. A bright white light consumed the Keyblades.  
  
When the light subsided the blades had formed a Master Keyblade. It had features of both Riku's and Sora's blades. She readied the Masterblade, which was actually quite light. "Do you want to fight a girl, or are you too chicken!" Kairi said, a smile coming to her lips. "I fear no one." Ansem said with a sneer.  
  
They charged at each other, but Kairi struck first, with all her energy she sliced Ansem in two! Ansem's eyes went cloudy and then they rolled back into his head. She, Kairi, destroyed Ansem! But the weight had been too much for her. She staggered over to Sora and Riku and sprinkled one of Sora's healing potions on them. She then fell to her knees and collapsed. The Masterblade turned back into the two blades.  
  
  
  
Wow remind me never to fight Kairi. See never under-estimate your opponent.  
  
Coming next: Chapter 6: Kairi  
  
What! No! It can't be!  
  
Uh oh, stay tuned. 


	6. Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.  
  
  
  
Kairi  
  
"Kairi, Kairi, wake up." Sora said, sprinkling a potion over her. Nothing had worked. "Sora." Riku said looking down on Kairi's limp figure in the sand. "I think that the Masterblade may have been too much for her, and well she may have died."  
  
Sora looked at Kairi, Riku was right, she didn't have a pulse, and she hadn't breathed yet. "I guess we should bury here too, for making the ultimate sacrifice." Sora said, tears welling up in his eyes. "But I would like to kiss her, one last time." Sora placed a gentle kiss on Kairi's lips.  
  
He cried over the only person (other than Riku) left in the world that he loved. He carried her body to the grave Riku had dug for her. "Goodbye, Kairi." Sora said as he lowered her into the pit. "You were more courageous than either than us."  
  
They began to shovel the dirt into the grave. On the first shovel-full Sora thought he saw Kairi's finger twitch, but he counted that as the muscles contracting as the body died. But on the next one he saw her arm move! "Riku! Stop, she's alive!" Sora pulled Kairi out of the grave and placed her on the beach. "Kairi! Kairi! Come back, its Sora." Sora said holding Kairi's arm. "I will always love you, Sora." Kairi mumbled as she woke up. Kairi sat up and looked around, for a person who was almost dead a minute ago she seemed perfectly fine. "Ha. It's true then. Love heals all wounds." Riku said laughing in joy as Kairi stood up. "I love you Sora." She said planting a kiss on Sora's lips. Sora looked over at Riku, not knowing what his friend would think. Riku just smiled, winked, and whispered "Good job, Sora."  
  
  
  
Yay so she wasn't dead. I like this chapter more than the others. Please R&R. More to come, but only if I get more reviews. 


	7. Riku's Nightmare

Hello all I'm back with chapter 7 please R/R  
  
Riku's Nightmare  
  
Riku lay down in his bale of hay, it was all Riku and the others had for beds. Suddenly he felt like he was wet. He looked next to him and saw salt water rising. It was almost over his head, Riku tried to get up but he couldn't. A giant Heartless was standing on top of him. The water rose above his head; he knew that he had to get his friends quick. He punched the heartless until it disintegrated. He got up and swam over to Kairi and Sora. He scooped them up in his arms and started to swim to the surface, but just then a crack in the earth sucked him down, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and released it in a rush of bubbles, he felt water entering his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and lungs. He fell with a thud onto the bottom of the crack.  
  
He woke up with a pain in his chest, he was sitting on the ground with his two best friends under his arms, and he then looked down and noticed that they were pillows. In the morning he told Sora and Kairi about his dream. "I think it may be a warning." Riku said, crunching on some toast. "I think you might be right." Kairi said, cutting a Paopu fruit. "One of us should stand guard at night."  
  
Sora had heard Riku's entire story from the beach, he wondered if the Heartless would come back. The day had been quiet and Riku had gone to see if anyone else was on the island.  
  
"What did that dream mean?" Riku thought to himself as he walked along the flat black island that used to be covered in sand, the sand had been melted by the fire that the Heartless had ignited. "I'm sure it meant nothing." He said, trying to calm himself down. But then he saw it, the same tsunami he had seen just before they went to Kingdom Hearts!  
  
"Sora! Kairi!" he screamed as he ran back to the patch of sand they were camping in. Sora was beant over getting some firewood. "What's the mat-" Sora was cut off by the rush of water.  
  
Underwater Riku looked around, trying to see his friends. Just then a huge fist made of water came through the water and hit him smack in the middle of his chest. He came flying out of the water, he saw Sora and Kairi falling into the water.  
  
He fell into the water with a smack, he could see his arm bleeding from the impact of the fall, he went like a rocket down to the bottom where he saw Sora and Kairi. He swam to them and grabbed them under his arms and began to swim to the shore. Just as he thought a crack appeared in the ground where he had been, if he had swum up, the currant would have sucked him down.  
  
He gasped for breath as he came out of the water. He laid his friends out to wake up. He tore a piece of his pants and made an bandage for his arm, he knew it was broken, but he had to help his friends now so he began to try and revive Sora, he pressed on his cheast.  
  
Sora began to fountain water all over the beach. "What happened, Riku?" Sora coughed. "you were hit by a tsumami, but right noe we got to help Kairi." Together they helped press on her chest and eventually, she came back to normal. Then out of the ground poped Heartless! "Let's go Riku!"  
  
The end  
  
To be continued. . . 


End file.
